mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Świąteczne niespodzianki/Transkrypt
Historia pierwsza Pinkie Pie: chrapie Rarity: bełkot Applejack: chrapie budzika Equestria Girls: oddech Pinkie Pie: Już wstaję! Już wstaję! Która godzina? Zaspałyśmy na sprawdzian? chrapie emitować dźwięk Rarity: Nie. Ale szkoła zaczyna się za pół godziny! Sunset Shimmer: Eeee, jak tam wasze nastroje przed sprawdzianem? Fluttershy: Nawet po tym, jak wkuwałyśmy całą noc, ja nadal nie rozumiem różnicy między parowaniem a sobylizacją. Applejack: wzdycha Myślę, że ten sprawdzian skończy się frustracją. Twilight Sparkle: Nie wierzę, że zasnęłyśmy w połowie całonocnej nauki. Rainbow Dash: Nie wszystkie! Kiedy wy siedziałyście z nosami w książkach, pewien ktoś obmyślał super plan. Twilight Sparkle: Nazywasz to planem? Rainbow Dash: Oooooch! No co wy? Mam to napisać wielkimi literami? Śnieg pada. Rainbow Dash: Jest śnieg, nie ma szkoły, czyli nie ma sprawdzianu! Applejack: Ych, wiesz Rainbow Dash, śnieg ledwie prószy. Rainbow Dash: Ej, dziewczyny! Czy wy naprawdę nic nie widzicie? Twilight Sparkle: Ja mam doskonały wzrok i widzę, że za mało napadało, aby w szkole odwołano lekcje. Fluttershy: wzdycha Przydałaby się dzisiaj śnieżyca. Rainbow Dash: Nie ma śnieżycy. Na razie. Skoro potrafiłyśmy ocalić tonący statek, i złamać prawa czasu, by zobaczyć koncert, to myślę, że umiemy przekonać dyrektorkę Celestę, żeby odwołała lekcje. Jest cała masa niewinnych dzieciaków, które we mnie też się nic nie nauczyły, a ich los zależy od nas. Więc jaka decyzja? Wchodzicie w to? Twilight Sparkle: Sama nie wiem. Rainbow Dash: Hę? Ha? Twilight Sparkle: No, może… Rainbow Dash: Tak! Pinkie Pie: chrapie Ach! No nie wierzę, że przespałam ich wyjście! Pinkie Pie: je jazzowa warczy, syczy kliknięcie dźwięki warczy pracze kaczek upadek warczy odłożenia lodu farby Fluttershy: gwizdy dzięcioł Fluttershy: śmiech stukania Twilight Sparkle: Łaaaaa! śniegu Fluttershy: Łoo! śmiech Sunset Shimmer: Pamięć wody. Rainbow Dash: Och! Udało się! Ocaliłyśmy świat! Twilight Sparkle: Trzeba przyznać, świetnie się spisałyśmy jako ekipa. Wicedyrektor Luna: Ile śniegu! Niespodziewane pogorszenie pogody. Dyrektor Celestia: Tak, to prawda. Wicedyrektor Luna: Czy mamy odwołać lekcje? Dyrektor Celestia: Hmmm. Rainbow Dash: Zaraz będzie dzwonić! Cranky Doodle: Nie wierzcie w tę śnieżycę. To szwindel naszych uczennic. Po sprawdzianie będą mieć świetną zabawę w kozie. Applejack: Co oni robią? Rainbow Dash: Czekajcie, próbuję zobaczyć! Dyrektor Celestia: odchrząkuje Mane Seven: się długopisów Pinkie Pie: skomle Skąd ja mam wiedzieć, co ma wspólnego śnieg z obiegiem wody? Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, a co robiłyśmy przez ostatnie dwie godziny? Rainbow Dash: Taki od początku był plan! Praktyka to jest najlepszy sposób, żeby się czegoś nauczyć. Pinkie Pie: Ooooo, rozumiem! To początku jak to leciało? No dobra! Ziemniaki po utłuczeniu na miazgę odparowują, para leci do nieba i tworzy ziemniaczane chmurki! A jak chmurki staną się zbyt ciężkie, to wtedy mamy prażynkowy deszcz! Czy może raczej frytkowy? Czy coś pominęłam? Mane Seven: się, poza Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash: Jak to było? Historia druga Sunset Shimmer: Oooo, Pinkie Pie, twój suflet wygląda smakowicie. Pinkie Pie: imiona członków rodziny Apple oraz innych uczniów Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: wymienia imiona innych uczniów Sunset Shimmer: Ale zapomniałaś nastawić czasomierz! Pinkie Pie: Ciiiiiiiiii! Zecora, Zephyr Breeze, Zipporwhill… Gotowe! Odkryłam, że pieczenie sufletu trwa tyle samo, co wymówienie imion przyjaciół w porządku alfabetycznym. Sunset Shimmer: Masz przyjaciela, który zwie się Chan Bli Bong Bong? Pinkie Pie: A tam. To raczej przelotna znajomość w stylu „Cześć, jak się masz?”, ale brakowało mi półtorej sekundy. piekarnika Sunset Shimmer i Pinkie Pie: suflet Mmmmmmm. Sunset Shimmer: A to z jakiej okazji? Pinkie Pie: Mamy taką świąteczną tradycję z Rarity. Co roku przygotowuję deser, który ma być tak samo elegancki jak ona. A ona co roku pyta, dlaczego ten deser tak oklapł. Sunset Shimmer: Co? Pinkie Pie: Suflet wygląda dobrze tylko przez chwilę i zawsze za późno go przynoszę. Mamy 7 minut, by dotrzeć do domu Rarity, zanim suflet zrobi się plaskaty i mokry. Sunset Shimmer: Siedem minut? Ile to będzie imion przyjaciół? Pinkie Pie: Pfff! Co to za pytanie? Dawaj czasomierz, kobieto! ubrań zimowych Sunset Shimmer: Eee, Pinkie… Pinkie… Pinkie! Spieszymy się! Pinkie Pie: Połowa czasu minęła! Czemu nic nie mówisz? W tym roku wszystko dobrze zaplanowałam. Trasę, prędkość i kąt, pod jakim będę się nachylać, żeby osłaniać suflet przed wiatrem. I tym razem na bank nie oklapnie. wdech drzwi uczestników bitwy na śnieżki drzwi Photo Finish: No dajesz! trafionych kulek śnieżnych Bulk Biceps: O! uczestników bitwy na śnieżki Applejack: Ognia! Pinkie Pie i Sunset Shimmer: Łał! O! Au! Pinkie Pie: Uf! Fluttershy: Bitwa trwa już parę godzin, a my siedzimy o głodzie i bez ogrzewaczy do rąk. Trixie: Zzzzimno mi! Takkk mi zimno! Fluttershy: Nie zostawiaj mnie, Trixie! Sunset Shimmer: E, przerwijcie na chwilę! Pinkie Pie i ja nie bawimy się z wami! Babcia Smith: Bawimy? To jest wojna! I to dobrze celujcie! Sunset Shimmer: Jeden strzał i po suflecie! Pinkie Pie: Och, no cóż… spróbuję za rok. Sunset Shimmer: oddycha Snails: Czas kończyć, ratunku! Nie mogę znaleźć buta! Jest! Łaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Winona: szczeka Apple Bloom: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Applejack: Prawdziwe życie to nie to samo, co te twoje głupawe gry wideo, co nie Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Nikt nie będzie nazywał moich gier głupawymi! Applejack: He! Sunset Shimmer: Rarity dostanie suflet, a ty jej go dostarczysz! Te Sentry, do mnie w podskokach! Flash Sentry: Melduję się! I naprawdę dzięki Sunset, bo wiesz, od dawna marzę o tym, żeby wziąć udział w jednej z waszych przygód. Wy ciągle robicie czadowe rzeczy i… Sunset Shimmer: Flash! Flash Sentry: Słowo daję, że nie zmarnuję tej szansy. Sunset Shimmer: Nieważne! Dość gadania! Gotowy? Flash Sentry: Ja od urodzenia jestem… gotowy. rzucania śnieżkami Flash Sentry: Ach! Ech. No.. to był trochę obciach. Idźcie beze mnie! Nic mi nie jest! Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie! Biegnij! Pinkie Pie: Sunset! Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Powiedz Rarity… Au! Pinkie Pie: Wszystko dobrze? Sunset Shimmer: Tak, upadłam na klucze. Leć! No już! Pinkie Pie: Dobra! Pędzę! Sunset Shimmer: Okej! Kto ośmielił się rzucić? Czy to ty? Bulk Biceps: Ja tylko robię, co do mnie należy. śnieżynek czasomierza Pinkie Pie: Och, ty mój słodki sufleciku. Tak bardzo chciałam, byś został pokrojony i zjedzony przez moją przyjaciółkę Rarity. Po to, żeby ona poczuła tą samą radość, jaką dała mnie. Rarity: Och! Czy to tegoroczny suflet? Pinkie Pie: Taaa. Rarity! Skąd się tu… Jak ty? Czekaj! Powiesz mi później! Jedz! Rarity: Ach! Niebiański smak! Pinkie Pie: Taaak! Nareszcie się udało! Rainbow Dash: Ha! Ha! Zaskoczenie? No to teraz uważajcie! Ho! walki Ooooo, to nie fair! Od dwóch dni czekam i udaję bałwana. Pinkie Pie i Rarity: się Historia trzecia Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję, że zaprosiłaś mnie na waszą rodzinną imprezę. Czy doroczne święto zbiorów i wytłaczania soków rodziny Apple to bardziej święto z okazji zbiorów czy na cześć soku? Applejack: Nie ma znaczenia. Zawsze jest ekstra. O ile pominiemy fakt, że pojawiają się na nim bracia Flim i Flam. Twilight Sparkle: O? Applejack: To już się stało tradycją, że przy tym święcie wykręcają mojej rodzinie jakiś numer. Kiedyś zabrali nam wszystkie drabiny w samym środku imprezy. papieru toaletowego Applejack: Musieliśmy improwizować. na ziemię Applejack: Tym razem wycięli dna w naszych koszykach. spada na ziemię Applejack: Rok temu dali Apple Bloom w prezencie robaczka. muzyka przez słomkę Applejack: Pułkownik Robaczywek i jego kumple zjedli wszystkie jabłka, jakie mieliśmy. Twilight Sparkle: Och. To naprawdę straszne. I pomyśleć, że muszka była symbolem elegancji i dobrych manier. Applejack: Słoneczko, masz na myśli krawaty bolo. W każdym razie, w tym roku zastawiamy pułapkę na tych łobuzów Flima i Flama. Jeśli spróbują wykręcić jakiś numer, no to zrobi się gorąco. Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, jeśli pozwolisz mi opracować plan, to wylawirujemy tych lawirantów. Applejack: się Liczyłam na to, że nam pomożesz. Apple Bloom: Tak! chrumka kury jabłek soku do butli otwierania pudełka łopatą pieprzem Twilight Sparkle: Mmmm. Błe! Apple Bloom: Nikt się nie odzywa. Wszyscy stoją i patrzą. No tak. Święto Soku nie jest fajne bez soku. Applejack: Ech. Myślisz, że to najlepszy sposób, by wykiwać braci? Twilight Sparkle: Uwierz mi. To jedyny sposób. Matryca teorii gier zawsze się sprawdza. Ci spryciarze zaproponują sztuczny diament w zamian za butlę soku jabłkowego. Wejdziemy w to. A zanim się zorientują, że dostali wodę z solą i pieprzem, my będziemy świętować zwycięstwo prawdziwym sokiem, który schowany jest tutaj. Applejack: Obyś miała rację. Twilight Sparkle: Nie bój nic. drzwi Flim: Dzień dobry. Flam: Jak się macie? Flim: Zero żartów w tym roku. Flam: Możecie nam wierzyć na słowo. Flim: No ale do rzeczy. Czy zgodzicie się nam sprzedać butelkę soku jabłkowego? Oferujemy za to.. Flam: …ten oto… Flim: Och. Flim i Flam: Autentyczny super cenny diament! Applejack: Do widzenia. Zapraszamy do nas za rok. Applejack: Juhu! Apple Bloom: Hura! Dali się nabrać! Applejack: się Twilight przewidziała ich wszystkie ruchy od początku do końca. A teraz pora rozpocząć prawdziwe roczne święto zbiorów i wytłaczania soku rodziny Apple. O-o! gdzie jest prawdziwy sok? Czy oni go zabrali? Ach! Apple Bloom: O jeny! Applejack: To nie fair! Musieli wiedzieć o przekręcie! I w rezultacie to oni nas przekręcili. Twilight Sparkle: Chyba że ja wiedziałam, że wyczują przekręt i zabrałam sok przez tunel, który wykopałam, wiedząc, że go znajdą i wyjdą tam, ale zadbałam o to, żeby wychodząc z niego przed drzwiami zostali złapani w sieć! Applejack: I udało się? Twilight Sparkle: Sama zobacz! drzwi Applejack: Nie! Twilight Sparkle: Eeee… Flim: Tego szukacie? Flam: Bracia Flim i Flam nie dadzą się przechytrzyć. O, dziękujemy za soczek. Flim: Pora na nas. Flam: Do zobaczenia za rok. Flim: No i jeszcze jedno. Flam: Z pieprzem woda, zdrowia doda. Flim i Flam: Parampampampampam. Hej! samochodu Twilight Sparkle: Ach. Applejack: No cóż, impreza skończona. Twilight Sparkle: Tak naprawdę, jeszcze się nie zaczęła. manekina Apple Bloom: Nic dziwnego, że Scootaloo była taka spokojna. Applejack: Ale co… Kto… Jak to? Twilight Sparkle: Te zegary są przestawione. Prawdziwe przyjęcie zaczyna się dopiero za 20 minut. soku do kubka Twilight Sparkle: Mmmm. Doskonały. Applejack: Ty wcale nie podmieniłaś soku, prawda? Twilight Sparkle: Mhm. naklejki Babcia Smith: się Oszukaj mnie raz, wstyd za ciebie. Oszukaj mnie drugi raz, wstyd za mnie. Przy trzecim oszustwie już nie dam ci się oszukać. O nie! Łuhuhuhu! Ale się dali nabrać! się Applejack: Ech. Wow! Nie… nie wiem co powiedzieć. Twilight Sparkle: To może… wypij sok. Twilight Sparkle i Applejack: się Historia czwarta Pinkie Pie: Mamy ferie zimowe, gorącą czekoladę i zaraz zaniesiemy dzieciakom całą furę zabawek. Ach! Ten dzień jest po prostu doskonały! wącha Czy to… słodka pianka? Och! No! No jest jeszcze doskonalej! Ach! Łau! Applejack: Dzięki Sunset, że pozwoliłaś nam przechować te zabawki w swoim magazynie. U nas nie ma na nic miejsca od czasu, gdy babcia Smith założyła w stodole studio yogi. Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma sprawy. To fajnie, że się w końcu się przydał. Płacę co miesiąc i nigdy nie skorzystam. Twilight Sparkle: Tak jak z karnetem do siłowni? się No dobra, otwierajmy to. Sunset Shimmer: Dobry pomysł, Twilight. W końcu Festiwal Zabawek zaczyna się już za chwilę, więc czas otworzyć kluczem zamek. Pinkie: Pinkie Pie: Och, dałam klucz Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Ja go dałam Fluttershy: Fluttershy: A ja powierzyłam go Chadowi. Masz go mały? pohukuje w stronę Rarity Rarity: O, racja. Klucz! Włożyłam ją do małej uroczej torebki i przekazałam ją tobie. Sunset Shimmer: Racja. Została w szkolnej szafce. Rainbow Dash: A, żaden problem. Biegniemy do szkoły, bierzemy klucz i wracamy do roboty. Twilight Sparkle: Eee… Szkoła jest zamknięta. Och. Sunset Shimmer: Yyych! Twilight Sparkle: Mówiłam. Szkoła jest zamknięta na ferie zimowe. Rarity: No to mamy straszny kłopot. Bez klucza nie ma zabawek, a to znaczy, że te urocze dzieciaczki na Festiwalu Zabawek dostaną w prezencie puste pudełka! Rainbow Dash: Och, to jest gorsze niż ubrania! Rarity: Y… Że co proszę? Sunset Shimmer: Nie na mojej warcie. Mam pewien plan. Drzwi szkoły są zamknięte. szpiegowska Sunset Shimmer: Ale kanały wentylacyjne nie. się na linie Sunset Shimmer: Niestety, w korytarzu jest system czujników ruchu. Będziemy go musiały jakoś zhakować. Tym zajmie się Twilight. na klawiaturze z komputera się na linie Sunset Shimmer: Kiedy już będziemy w środku, musimy odwrócić uwagę woźnego, żeby nas nie zauważył. pohukuje spłoszonego dozorcy Sunset Shimmer: Biorę klucz i wychodzimy. Jakieś pytania? Twilight Sparkle: Ja mam parę. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jest normalne włamanie, tak? Sunset Shimmer: No wiesz… Twilight Sparkle: To fakt, że zwierzęta słuchają Fluttershy, ale nie może ich wykorzystać do atakowania ludzi. Sunset Shimmer: To wcale nie będzie atak. Twilight Sparkle: A poza tym, ta akcja jest niebezpieczna. Co będzie jeśli dzieci spróbują nas naśladować i wtedy stanie im się krzywda? Sunset Shimmer: Ech… w takim razie game over. Pinkie Pie: No co wy? To jeszcze nie koniec! Po-popopo-posłuchajcie mojego planu! Taki mam pomysł: najpierw upieczemy z tuzin truskawkowych babeczek. ciasta piekarnika piekarnika Pinkie Pie (narracja): Potem wystawimy je przed drzwiami do szkoły, by wywabić dyrektor Celestię. Kiedy wyjdzie, drzwi będą otwarte, a wtedy ja zaczepię swoje lukrecjowe lasso o klamkę. No, i pójdziemy po klucz. A wtedy do akcji wkraczają czekoladowo-nugatowe chrupaski! mlaskania Sunset Shimmer: A te to po co? Pinkie Pie: No do jedzenia. Po takiej akcji możemy być głodne. Jakieś pytania? Twilight Sparkle: Ja mam parę. Kiedy chcesz upiec ten tuzin babeczek, skoro Festiwal Zabawek już za chwilę? Mane Seven (poza Pinkie Pie): Hmmmm? Pinkie Pie: Eeeee… Twilight Sparkle: I wątpię, żeby istniało coś takiego jak lasso z lukrecji. Pinkie Pie: A dlaczego nie? Twilight Sparkle: I przypominam, że nie będziemy się włamywać. No weźcie, obmyślmy jakiś plan, który będzie legalny. Applejack: Ech. Mamy super moce. To jest jakiś obłęd, że nigdy ich nie używamy. Ja chcę używać mocy! motocykla heavy metalowa Applejack: APPLEJACK! Mane Six: triumfu Twilight Sparkle: Yyyy… nie. Sunset Shimmer: No dobra. To może ty coś zaproponujesz? Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm… urządzenia Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję, że pani nas wpuściła i pozwoliła wziąć klucze z szafki. Celestia: To drobiazg, Twilight. Jak widzisz, wystarczyło zadzwonić. Sunset Shimmer: szept Dziękuję. szczęśliwych dzieci na widok prezentów Fluttershy: Fiu. Sunset Shimmer: Świetnie. Wszystko rozdane. Idziemy wykorzystać karty podarunkowe? Mane Six: triumfu Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, gdzie ta torebka, którą ci dałam? Twilight Sparkle: Zostawiłam ją w szkole! Ale mam pewien pomysł. Historia piąta świąteczna Rainbow Dash: dyszy O, sorry za spóźnienie, dziewczyny. Ciężko znaleźć miejsce parkingowe. Fluttershy: Dlatego przyjechałyśmy razem. Rainbow Dash: Ach. Muszę zacząć sprawdzać wiadomości. Sunset Shimmer: Dlaczego po prostu nie przybiegłaś? Rainbow Dash: się Przekonałam się boleśnie, że szybkość i oblodzony chodnik nie idą… w parze. Twilight Sparkle: Jesteśmy wszystkie. Która chce być pierwsza? Rainbow Dash: Ale w czym? Co będziemy robić? Twilight Sparkle: Przyjacielska wymiana prezentów. Rainbow Dash: To… już dzisiaj? Fluttershy: Pamiętasz? Losowałyśmy karteczki z buta Applejack, bo zapomniała kapelusza. Applejack: I to był kowbojski but! Rainbow Dash: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemm… Sunset Shimmer: Tego SMS-a też nie dostałaś? Rainbow Dash: Ooooo… yyyy…. Nie. Tak! Nie…yyyy. Dostałam… yyy… na-na chwilę polecę do łazienki! biegu Rainbow Dash: Sorka! Zapomniałam! Jak mogłam zapomnieć o kupieniu Fluttershy prezentu? dyszy Jak ja mam znaleźć prezent w przeciągu 5 minut? No racja! Centrum handlowe! Tu się właśnie rodzą prezenty! Ja cię nie zawiodę, Fluttershy! bieg Rainbow Dash: Eee… Kolejka? bieg Rainbow Dash: Oooo…. Jeszcze dłuższa kolejka! Serio! To jakiś żart! bieg klientów Rainbow Dash: się bieg klientów Rainbow Dash: Zero kolejki. Zero kolejki. Zero kolejki! Dlaczego centrum handlowe przed świętami jest takie zatłoczone? Ach, no niektórzy z nas muszą zrobić zakupy w 5 minut! warczy Zephyr Breeze: A chcesz wejść bez kolejki? Rainbow Dash: Tak! Wszystko bym za to oddała! Cofam! Nie minęły trzy sekundy! Tamto się nie liczyło! Zephyr Breeze: Rainbow Dash! Wyluzuj, panno Super. Zapraszamy do Królestwa Trendów! Mamy tu wszystko: od sznurówek z Wi-Fi po… e… duże buty i… mniejsze buty. Ech, znowu zapomniałem. Zapraszamy! Mamy tu wszystko: od sznurówek z Wi-Fi po… yyy…. Zwykłe stare duże buty i…. Zaraz, jak to było? Rainbow Dash: Ty tu pracujesz? Zephyr Breeze: się Za krótko, żeby zapamiętać nasz slogan, ale tak. Jako kumpel pozwolę ci wejść bez kolejki. Rainbow Dash: Eee.. dzięki. Ale wiesz, nie wiem, czy „kumpel” to jest słowo, którego bym nie użyła. siebie Nie, musisz być miła. Dlatego, że jesteś przyjaciółką Fluttershy. Zephyr Breeze: Fluttershy? Proszę bardzo, miła pani. Tu mam coś dla Fluttershy. Eee… elektroniczny kosz do koszykówki. Łuuu! Krzyczy do ciebie: „popraw się”, kiedy nie wcelujesz, więc jesteś zmotywowana, żeby zdobywać coraz więcej punktów. Rainbow Dash: Eeem… Ja to chcę, ale… nie. T-to się nie spodoba Fluttershy. Zephyr Breeze: Super! Czyli się podoba. Rainbow Dash: Nie nie nie nie nie! Tu nie chodzi o mnie! Szukam prezentu dla Fluttershy. Zephyr Breeze: Pefka! zabawki Zephyr Breeze: A może być tak? Rainbow Dash: krzyczy Łuuu! Wyglądają na drogie. Zephyr Breeze: Bo są, kiedy je nosisz, przetwarzają to co widzisz i zamieniają w wiejski krajobraz. gry Rainbow Dash: Nawet w las ze słodkimi zwierzakami? Zephyr Breeze: Absolutnie nie istnieją, kiedy nosisz te gogle! wyłącza się Rainbow Dash: Eeee… nie. To się nie przyda Fluttershy. Zephyr Breeze: Racja, racja, racja. Mój błąd, mój błąd. Chwileczkę… pluszowej zabawki Zephyr Breeze: Oooo. Łuhuuuu, Rainbow Dash! się Co powiesz na to? Rainbow Dash: Co to jest? Zephyr Breeze: To do przybijania piątki, kiedy jesteś daleko, albo jesteś super niski. Tak..y…ta…y…jeszcze…y…dobra… Widzisz? Rainbow Dash: Co!? To nie jest prezent! To jest w ogóle jakieś badziewie! Kto by to chciał? Snips: Ha! Ło! Ale to czadowe! Ło! Snailsowi się to spodoba! Rainbow Dash: To są twoje propozycje? Czy ty w ogóle znasz Fluttershy? Zephyr Breeze: Kogo? Rainbow Dash: TWOJĄ SIOSTRĘ! Zephyr Breeze: Tak, wiem, wiem, no żartowałem. Sorki. Słuchaj, wiem, jaki prezent naprawdę uszczęśliwi Fluttershy. Zaraz ci go przyniosę. Rainbow Dash: Ach. Zephyr Breeze: Oto i on. To jest ekstra. Aparat natychmiastowy. Rok temu, ulubiony aparat Fluttershy na święta się zepsuł. Wiem, że marzy o nowym. Kup jej ten aparat, bo sama go sobie nie kupi. Wierz mi. Rainbow Dash: Łoch! To jest… naprawdę doskonały pomysł. Hoho! Dzięki, Zephyr! Jesteś gość! biegu Zephyr Breeze: Się wie! biegu Rainbow Dash: dyszy Twilight Sparkle: Kto wylosował Fluttershy? Rainbow Dash: Stałam tu przez cały czas! dyszy Proszę bardzo, Fluttershy. papieru Fluttershy: Aparat natychmiastowy? Jest cudowny! Rainbow Dash: Naprawdę? Fluttershy: Doskonały do robienia szybkich, śmiesznych fotek. Zephyr kupił mi go rok temu, jak pierwszy się zepsuł. Rainbow Dash: Co takiego? warczy O, mogłam się domyślić! Przepraszam. Fluttershy: Teraz kiedy mam dwa, mogę robić podwójnie szybkie, kątowe natychmiastowe fotki z zaskoczenia. Och, dziękuję ci Rainbow Dash! armatki aparatu Snails: Ty mi kupiłeś to samo, co ja tobie? Snips i Snails: Piątal! Snips: się Snails: szlocha Snpis: Ty… ty płaczesz, Snails? Snails: Nie. Takie same pomysły to znak prawdziwej przyjaźni. Historia szósta świąteczna uczniów Applejack: Hejka! Jesteście gotowe na nową świąteczną tradycję? Twilight Sparkle: Jeżeli to coś nowego, to nie jest tradycją. Tradycja zakłada, że coś było już robione wcześniej i wszyscy… Applejack: Czy chcecie zapoczątkować świąteczną tradycję? Rainbow Dash: Brzmi spoko! Sunset Shimmer: Wchodzę. Pinkie Pie: Łuuuuuuuuuuu! Rarity: Fantastycznie! Twilight Sparkle: To bursalne znaczenie. Applejack: Co roku z okazji festiwalu jabłek moja rodzin rozsyła przyjaciołom fotkę. Tu przebraliśmy się za osadników. Tu jesteśmy drzewami. A rok temu udawaliśmy duchy. Twilight Sparkle: Aaaa… Nikogo nie widać na tym zdjęciu. Applejack: Ponieważ duchów nie widać, Twilight. Rarity: Faktycznie. Wszyscy znamy wasze świąteczne fotki. Applejack: Pomyślałam, że możemy się wszystkie przebrać, i wysłać świąteczne zdjęcie całej szkole. Rarity: Ło-ho-ho! Superowo. Sunset Shimmer: O jeny, AJ. Bardzo bym chciała, ale muszę coś zrobić. No i czeka na mnie Hoobs Dancington. No wiesz, Hoobs z Crystal Prep. My idziemy po kanapki. Applejack: się Zabawna jesteś. Przyprowadź go. Zrobi nam zdjęcie. Sunset Shimmer: O jeny. On właśnie… odwołał. Applejack: Zastanówmy się, w co się ubierzemy. Twilight Sparkle: Ja zaprojektuję… Reszta Mane Seven: NIEEEE! Rainbow Dash: Pamiętasz, jak nas przebrałaś za równania kwadratowe na Halloween? Fluttershy: To nie był taki zły kostium. Rainbow Dash: Bo ty byłaś przebrana za mag-minusa. A ja miałam funkcje. No… Zaraz! Czy istnieje coś takiego? warczy Nigdy więcej! Twilight Sparkle: Y, nie bądź takim kwadratem. perkusji Applejack: Już wiem, jaki to będzie temat: Róg obfitości. Wiecie, to taki niby kozi róg pełen kwiatów, owoców i zbóż. To jest właśnie symbol festiwalu jabłek. Rarity: Eee, to ja zajmę się garderobą. Twilight Sparkle: Niespodzianka. Rarity: Tylko nam powiedz, gdzie będzie to zdjęcie, a pojawimy się tam. Applejack: się I to jest świetna wiadomość. Dzięki wielkie, przygotuję scenę do sesji. Zobaczymy się po południu. Rarity: Ach. Sunset Shimmer: Rarity, wszystko dobrze? Chyba zaproponowałaś coś, na co nie masz ochoty. Rarity: Nie, Sunset. Tak się składa, że zaproponowałam coś, co muszę zrobić. Jako dobra przyjaciółka uratuję sesję zdjęciową Applejack. Poza tym, to przecież ja mam najlepszy gust. Rainbow Dash: Tak, musiałby być inny powód. Rarity: Tylko nie wiem, co to jest to całe coś w kształcie rogu kozy! Rainbow Dash: Róg obfitości? Rarity: Róg obfitości, tak? A ja gwarantuję, że zrobię z tego dla nas najlepszą i najpiękniejszą wersję tej… rzeczy, jaką tylko da się zrobić. mdleje Pinkie Pie: Rarity! Co ci jest? Pomóc ci jakoś? Rarity: Zabierz mnie do szwalni kostiumów scenicznych! Czas nam ucieka! biegu maszyny z radia Rarity: Ja sprawię, że ten… Rainbow Dash: Róg obfitości! Rarity: …będzie tak modny, że ludzie nauczą się tych ciemn… Rainbow Dash: Róg obfitości! Rarity: Jest. Sunset Shimmer: Czyli na dzisiaj nie ma już wolnych miejsc? Twilight Sparkle: Co ty robisz, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Chcę się umówić na jakąkolwiek wizytę dziś po południu. Ale mój dentysta, lekarz, dermatolog, patolog, psycholog, wszyscy zajęci! Twilight Sparkle: Chodzisz do patologa? Sunset Shimmer: Ja nie chcę być na tym zdjęciu, Twilight. Przecież to żenada. Rarity: Tak, Sunset. To prawda. Ale zobaczysz, to będzie modny rodzaj żenady. Robimy to przecież jako przyjaciółki Applejack. W imię przyjaźni. Sunset Shimmer: W imię przyjaźni. z radia Twilight Sparkle: Chciałam powiedzieć, że równania kwadratowe były lepsze niż to. Pinkie Pie: Wiesz, od tych całych przebieranek myśli mi się kolbią w głowie. chichocze Sorry, jeśli ten żart to suchar, ale nic lepszego nie wymyślę! Fluttershy: Podoba mi się mój strój. Jestem winogronem. Rarity: Chodźmy do sali teatralnej, zanim ktoś nas zobaczy. Mane Six: jęczą szkolny uczniów Rainbow Dash: Wiaaaaaaaaaaać! śmieją się Rainbow Dash: Na pomoc! Utknęłam! śmieją się Fluttershy: Trzymam cię! śmieją się zdjęć upadek Sunset Shimmer: OK.! Teraz wszyscy się z nas śmieją! Pinkie Pie: Śmiech to zdrowie! Taaaaaak? Sunset Shimmer: na Pinkie Chodźmy już na to zdjęcie. Dokończmy to. Applejack: Uf. Fantastyczne, Photo Finish. Photo Finish: Co to ma być? Rarity: Cóż, obiecałyśmy, że się przebierzemy się na tę sesję iiii… tak dalej, Applejack. Sunset Shimmer: I musiałyśmy znieść całą masę przeciwności. Cała szkoła się śmiała. Ale przyjaźń zobowiązuje. I szanujemy twoje rodzinne tradycje, więc… wyglądamy jak kukurydza, i dynia, i… Fluttershy: I winogrona. Rarity: I jesteśmy razem. Z miłości do przyjaciółki. Applejack: się Co? To Babcia Smith nalegała, żeby się przebrać. Ja mówiłam, że wystarczy zrobić zdjęcie na tle Rogu obfitości. Szkoda, że wam nie powiedziałam. Reszta Mane Seven: zawiedziona Sunset Shimmer: coś do Rarity Rarity: A, możemy się przebrać. Ale po co marnować strój, który uszyłyśmy dla ciebie? Applejack: chichocze Ech. aparatu Applejack: Życzymy wam wesołych świąt. I do tego dużo obfitości. Od Applejack. Sunset Shimmer: Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy: Fluttershy. Rarity: Rarity. Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie. Twilight Sparkle: I Twilight Sparkle. fleszu i napisy końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty